Guantes y Mecheros
by Crystal Luna
Summary: Una colección de oneshots de mi obsesión. JohnPyro y MarieRogue. Algunos de ellos pueden ser clasificados bajo R. Lo usual, nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Fox.
1. Labios

Tus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo el tirón de su mutación pero no te importa. Solo importa sentir esos labios, tu lengua en esa dulce cavidad húmeda. Y por un segundo, uno nada más, piensas que Bobby es un idiota por no intentar besarla. Luego no piensas porque toda tu atención esta centrada en esos dulces labios que causan una peculiar mezcla de dolor y placer. Esos tentadores labios halan tu esencia, absorben todo tu ser y no te importa. Porque sentirla así entre tus brazos, tu boca en la suya, saboreando toda esa miel que proveen valen más que mil muertes.

Nada importa, solo seguir besando esos labios. Y por primera vez en tu vida sientes que no eres la basura humana que siempre habías sentido ser. La escoria, los residuos de desperdicio; ella y sus labios parecen limpiar todo tu ser dejando tu alma liviana, libre de toda ira, rabia y dolor. Apenas puedes sostenerte de pie pero continúas. Porque besarla es todo lo que siempre habías soñado y más. Pero ella se percata de lo que sucede y te empuja.

-Estás loco, John. – La escuchas sisear furiosa.

Tú solo te limitas a mirarla luego de caer al suelo sentado sin fuerza alguna. Esos marrones ojos chispeando por la rabia… y por algo más. Tu insufrible arrogancia te hace ver que ella también quería conocer que era besar tus labios.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. Pude haberte matado. –

La ves dar media vuelta con brusquedad para alejarse de ti. Y por tu vida y todo lo que es sagrado, no entiendes como dejas escapar lo que tienes escondido en lo más profundo de tu alma, lo que juraste nunca dejar al descubierto. –Besar tus labios valen más que mil muertes. –

Ella se detiene y notas que sus hombros se tensan. Ella te replica, su voz casi con una extraña cualidad tierna, -No vuelvas a decir algo así, Johnny. Bobby es mi novio. –

Te quedas solo. Te enfureces. Tú no vas a tolerar a la 'oh correcta señorita del sur' y sus tontos modales. Por ti podía morirse y descomponerse en el infierno. ¿Quién se creía ella que era?

Te colocas de pie al sentir que regresan tus fuerzas. Y antes de percatarte de ello, en tu cabeza comienzas a formular posibles maneras para volver a tomarla desprevenida y besar esos deliciosos labios una vez más.


	2. Cada Noche

Ella viene cada noche y tú la esperas. Ella no camina hacia ti; ella parece flotar como si fuera una hermosa visión. Camisón de dormir blanco que te permite ver cada una de sus curvas deliciosas. Ella se arrodilla frente a ti en la cama y tú te incorporas, esos sensuales labios rojos como moras silvestres se ensanchan en una sonrisa dulce.

-John. - Ella susurra casi como una caricia.

-Mi amor. – Tú le replicas en otro susurro, el leve temblor en tu gruesa voz demostrando lo que sientes por ella.

Una ronca risa te rodea, como una manta envolviéndote en su seguridad, ayudando a tu alma a sentirse liviana, libre de toda angustia. Alejando de ti toda rabia, rencor y furia. Solo importa ella y toda su presencia angelical.

-¿Soy acaso tu amor? - Ella dijo en su melodioso acento sureño, esa voz que despertaba en ti todos tus escondidos deseos por ella. No pudiendo contenerte más, tiras de ella hacia ti, tu mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Y ella no protesta, sus ojos chocolate quemándote con el deseo... ¿o te atreves a decir que es amor? Tú levantas tu mano y acaricias la tersa piel de su mejilla. Porque a esa hora, cuando ambos están solos, solo tú puedes tocarle.

-Sabes que lo eres. – Dices, tu voz enronquecida por la fuerte emoción que hace estragos en tu interior.

Para entonces bajar tu cabeza y clamar esos tentadores labios en un beso, sintiéndola temblar en tus brazos, y la escuchas dejar escapar un gemido lleno de placer… Esa es tu completa perdición, porque tus manos bajan por sus costados, por sus redondeadas caderas, hallando el dobladillo de su camisón para comenzar a subirlo con una pereza sensual, saboreando cada minuto, cada segundo…

-Marie.- Solo para eso separas tus labios de los suyos. Solo el pronunciar su nombre es lo más cercano a besarla. Y vuelves a repetirlo, -Marie.- Porque sientes que toda tu vida pende de ese nombre, todo tu ser encendiéndose en llamas e intentas hallar sus labios para perderte de nuevo en su húmeda dulzura…

-¡John!-

Tú saltas, abres tus ojos… y descubres que todo era un sueño. Y frente a ti esta la dueña de tus noches. Le miras algo desorientado y frunces el ceño. Es lo único que sabes hacer frente a ella.

-¿Sabes dónde está Bobby?-

-¡Qué carajo voy a saber yo!- Y te arrepientes de tu dura respuesta al ver como ella retrocede, como si le hubieses abofeteado. Pero eres tan cabeza dura que no haces nada para corregir la situación.

Le ves darse la vuelta, en dirección a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. Inesperadamente ella se detiene. Ese hermoso rostro se gira para mirarte, atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes, indecisa…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Por un segundo, no sabes que decir e intentas cubrir tu sorpresa. -¿Qué nombre?-

-Marie. Me llamaste en tus sueños. –

Tu corazón se detiene abruptamente. No; ella no puede saberlo. Para encubrir tu zozobra, te ríes de manera burlona y le replicas. -¿Y quién te dijo que yo te llamaba? De lo seguro es una de mis viejas amigas. –

Eres un vil mentiroso. Sus marrones ojos se tornan tristes, casi como si ella deseara haber sido la dueña del nombre. Y así de rápido como llegó esa tonta idea a tu cabeza, así de inmediato tratas de alejarla. Porque ella no es para ti, el endurecido e imbécil piromaniaco de la escuela. Ella es para los Bobbys de este mundo… Y de todas formas deseas y sueñas… un imposible.

-¡Oh!- Exclama ella, su rostro encendido por la vergüenza, -Lo siento. –

Y esta vez le ves salir apresuradamente. Es mejor de esa manera. Ella no es para ti; solo en tus sueños es tuya. Solo en tus sueños…


	3. Chocolate

_Clip clop._

Tú levantas los ojos de tu helado de chocolate y frunces el ceño. Imbécil. ¿Por qué Bobby siempre tenía que invitarlo¿Acaso no entendía que quería estar a solas con él?

-¿No vas a comer helado, John? – Tu voz se escucha con un falso tono de dulzura. En realidad quieres propinarle una patada debajo de la mesa.

El te mira, con esos ojos que tú nunca logras discernir su color y tratas de acallar la tonta vocecita en tu interior que grita que son hipnotizantes. ¡Por Dios! Tu novio es el chico agradable a tu lado no ese arrogante frente a ti.

-El helado es solo para niños. – _Clip clop. _El no detiene ni por un segundo el irritante sonido de su encendedor para contestarte.

Tú arqueas las cejas. El te envía una sonrisa socarrona. Bobby interrumpe el interludio de miradas entre ustedes dos. –John tiene esta única idea de que su cuerpo solo recibirá alcohol y nicotina. Todo lo demás es perjudicial. –

-Amén. –

_Pendejo _piensas tú. -¿Sólo alcohol y nicotina? – No terminas de hacer esa pregunta cuando te percatas de su posible naturaleza insinuante. Con todas tus mejillas sonrojadas te volteas inmediatamente a mirar a tu novio. El continúa comiendo de su helado como si nada. Miras a John; él si captó la insinuación velada en tu pregunta.

-¿Por qué¿Alguna otra cosa que haya olvidado? –

Fue una sorpresa, de las que te dejan temblando y ansiando por más… Sentiste la punta de su zapato acariciar el interior de tu muslo. En el preciso momento en que pensabas llevarte una cucharada de chocolate a tu boca. La que nunca llegó a su destino.

-¡Mierda!-

Ignoras por completo la mirada perpleja que te envía tu novio. No podía creer que su dulce novia fuera capaz de decir algo nada gentil. Todo el bocado estaba desparramado en tus jeans, en ese preciso _lugar_ de tu anatomía. Horrorizada, miraste la mancha que parecía…

-¡Oh, Roguey¿Tienes tu ciclo menstrual? – John se había inclinado hacia un lado, sus ojos sobre esa parte tuya.

Con un grácil movimiento sales de tu silla, con toda la rapidez posible, tu rostro rojo como un tomate. Mientras caminabas apresurada al baño público, escuchaste a lo lejos a tu novio reprender a su amigo mientras este dejaba escapar una risotada y pensaste de nuevo que el bueno para nada era un imbécil. Entraste al baño y te miraste detenidamente en el espejo. El reflejo devolvía la insultante mancha, logrando que te enojaras. Intentando convencerte que tu furia era debido a su molesta presencia y no a lo que John despertó en ti con ese roce, humedeciste una servilleta y la estrujabas sin misericordia alguna sobre esa mancha que parecía haberse transformado en tu más cruento enemigo.

Te pareció escuchar a lo lejos que alguien abría la puerta del baño pero no prestaste atención. Seguías luchando contra la vil mugre en tus jeans. Nunca te diste cuenta que se acercaron a ti y se detuvieron frente a ti hasta que escuchaste ese profundo timbre de voz.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –

Tú subes bruscamente la cabeza. -¿Jo… John¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Este es el baño para damas. –

Le ves haciendo un gesto lleno de indiferencia. Para tu desasosiego mental, él se acerca aún más a ti. Quieres huir e irónicamente, tus pies no se mueven.

-Contéstame algo, Rogue. Bobby¿te ha tocado? –

Con indignación, le replicas. -¡Por supuesto que sí! El me ha tomado mis manos, me ha acariciado el cabello… -

Su risa burlona logra que te detengas abruptamente.

-Así es como un hermano toca a su hermana. –

Te enfureces y estas segura de que tus marrones ojos lanzan chispas. –No eres justo y lo sabes, John. –

-Estoy siendo honesto. Tu reacción de unos minutos atrás fue el de una mujer que añora ser tocada… y acariciada como es debido. –

-Y tú muy bien sabes que Bobby no puede hacerlo. –

Y él se acerca otra vez, entrando a tu espacio personal y te sientes amenazada. Narices apenas separadas por centímetros. –No puede… o no quiere. – Su aliento abanica tus mejillas, mientras un extraño calorcillo comienza a subir de la parte baja de tu estomago descubriendo que Bobby nunca había provocado eso en ti.

Te sientes perderte en su mirada. Lentamente, se agacha frente a ti. Ojos marrones entrelazados con los del color de un mar en tormenta. Suavemente, deliberadamente hasta quedar frente a ti arrodillado.

-John… - De verás que no entiendes que haces pero su mirada te tiene cautiva.

Nunca estuviste preparada. El aproximó su rostro a la mancha y la lamió. De tu garganta escapó un gemido. Fue un choque sensual, esa visión. Su cabeza justo en esa parte de tu privada anatomía. El repitió la acción y esta vez observas como toda su boca se apodera de esa área. Sientes que vas a desfallecer y te sujetas del lavabo más cercano. Sabes que no debes permitirle esas libertades, que no es correcto lo que hacen pero no puedes. No quieres hacerlo. Esa boca comienza a despertar todas esas avasalladoras sensaciones dentro de ti con sus movimientos eróticos.

Alguien entra al baño; una mujer que se detiene abruptamente al verlos a ambos. John no para de torturarte con su boca. La señora palidece por completo, da media vuelta y la escuchas farfullar sobre la juventud y lo perdida que se encuentra.

-John… - Te quejas, intentas llamarle la atención.

Pero recibes por toda respuesta sus manos en tu trasero, sosteniéndote para presionar su boca en tu ya sensibilizada parte femenina y cierras los ojos por la ola de placer que arremete en tu ser. Y esa lengua… ¡Cómo deseas desabrochar tus jeans para sentirla en tu piel! Tus enguantadas manos encuentran la cabellera marrón y las enredas por todo ese sedoso cabello. Y sientes que estas a punto de estallar, que apenas tocas algo que de seguro es la gloria y ya casi estas ahí…

Tocan a la puerta. -Rogue. ¿Estas bien ahí adentro? –

Tú le empujas con violencia, furiosa y avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudiste? Ese que te llama es tu novio, quien debía de estar ahí, frente a ti en el suelo. No su engreído e idiota amigo. El cae al suelo sentado y para tu total sorpresa, él te envía una sonrisa socarrona. Solo, que así de pronto, te das cuenta que no es tan socarrona; que parece tener un dejo de amargura. Y eso ojos… ¡Dios! Sus ojos brillaban como el jade.

-¿Rogue?- Vuelven a llamar.

-Salgo ya mismo. -

Se coloca de pie y le ves caminando al otro extremo del baño mientras te parece que le escuchas decir. –Ve. Tu novio te llama. – No es difícil detectar el cansancio en su voz, casi un susurro descorazonado.

Tus pies parecen estar pegados al suelo y lo observas tomar su cajetilla de cigarrillos para tomar uno y encenderlo. De espaldas a ti.

–No debes sentirte culpable, Rogue. –

Esperas callada a que continúe.

–Yo entiendo perfectamente. Bobby es el buen chico y yo no soy como Bobby. – Y una risa vacía flota alrededor de él y llega a ti, dejándote helada. –Las chicas como tú solo buscan chicos como Bobby; nunca como yo. – Le ves exhalar una nube de humo.

Y quieres volver a él y deseas… Tienes miedo de saber que realmente deseas. Tus piernas y manos temblorosas, tu corazón agitado y el zumbido en tus oídos de la sangre que corre alocadamente por tu cuerpo; todo ello te indica lo que deseas.

Pero no lo haces. Te logras mover al fin, caminando como una autómata hacia la puerta para buscar a Bobby, tu novio. Te detienes antes de abrir la puerta, te volteas a mirarle una vez más, tu corazón se contrae. Toda arrogancia, estupidez y altanería pareció abandonarle. Casi parecía derrotado a pesar de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Y por primera vez, Marie D'Ancanto desea romper todas las reglas, enviar al infierno lo que es correcto y si haber escogido al chico malo.

-¿Todo bien? – Te pregunta Bobby al llegar a la mesa.

No, nada esta bien. Pero de todas maneras asientes con un movimiento apenas imperceptible de tu rostro.

-John salió un momento al baño. Tan pronto regrese nos vamos de acuerdo. –

De nuevo asientes, haciendo lo imposible para ignorar las tumultuosas emociones que John despertó en ti.

-¡John! – Tú escuchas a tu novio exclamar. – No lo puedo creer. ¿Es eso helado lo que comes? –

Giras tu rostro con brusquedad. John te envía esa sonrisa que es de su completa signatura. En su mano tiene un helado de chocolate. -Rogue logró convencerme. No hay nada como un buen helado de chocolate, creo que será mi nueva adicción. –

Tu novio; ajeno a todo lo que sucede, solo pensando que su amigo había decidido comer helado. Te sonrojas con delicadeza y John te guiña un ojo…


	4. Solo Dos Palabras

El realmente no podría decir que la odiaba. No; ese no era el problema. Más bien era ella y su dulce acento sureño cuando le decía:

-Johnny, te amo. –

¿De dónde ella sacó una noción como esa¿Amor? Esa palabra era solo para los tontos, los imbéciles, el débil que esperaba conseguir por lo menos algunas migas de aprecio. Él no era ninguno de esos perdedores. No señor, él no lo era. El era un insensible, un hijuela de la vida que había endurecido su ser porque había aprendido muy bien su lección; él no creía en esa palabra. No había tal cosa llamada amor.

-Johnny, te amo. –

Todas las mujeres eran unas tontas y eran un grupo de atolondradas. Ellas todas necesitaban escuchar la palabra estúpida. ¡Por el amor del cielo¿Para qué¿Por qué confundir el amor por lo que realmente era? Simple y llanamente lujuria. Sí, lujuria. Ahora, esa era una palabra con la cual él podía relacionarse perfectamente bien. Compilaba todo lo esencialmente importante y necesario de la vida. Era algo fidedigno, una necesidad como cualquier otra necesidad como comer, beber o cuando se tenía deseos de ir al baño. Sí; la única diferencia radicaba en que era mucho más agradable.

-¿Johnny?-

-¿Ju? –

-Te amo.- Que tan marrón lograban tornarse sus ojos; como el caramelo líquido, solo para fastidiarlo aún más y hacerle perder los estribos.

Esto no podía continuar por más tiempo. Pondría su pie en el asunto de manera definitiva y le diría de una vez por todas. Si ella deseaba oír esas palabras, entonces debió haber elegido a Bobby. Su amigo era muy ingenuo y creía en todas esas tonterías.

Fue divertido escucharlo una vez y quizás hasta dos veces al principio de comenzar a salir juntos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el viejo hábito comenzó a resurgir en él, estremeciéndose con repugnancia cada vez que ella se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba. Todas las chicas debían ir a una escuela secreta a aprender el momento exacto para decirlo en un ronco susurro. Porque ella definitivamente sabía hacerlo. Sus sensuales labios se curvaban para arriba en una sonrisa, todo su hermoso rostro adquiriendo un resplandor y entonces, cuando su víctima insospechada estaba indefensa, ella brincaba al ataque.

-Te amo, Johnny. –

-¿Sabes realmente el verdadero significado de lo que estás diciendo? –

A él no le dio ni una maldita pena si esos ojos marrones centellearon con dolor. El solamente intentaba despertarla de un sueño; ayudándola a abrir los ojos y a ver sus errores. Era simplemente demasiado tener a alguien venerándote constantemente. Sí, él hacía su deber como buen amigo, dejándole saber que solo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Por qué estropear la lujuria con falsedad¿Por qué era incorrecto sentirla¿Por qué la necesidad de intentar disfrazarla? Ella no debía sentir ninguna vergüenza sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Inesperadamente, sus ojos se suavizaron. Para su irritación total, él vio como apenas una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

-Esta bien, John. Yo puedo entender. –

Entrecerrando sus ojos, él se sintió sospechoso. -¿Qué exactamente entiendes?-

-Todo y quizás nada. –

Y entonces ella tuvo la absurda audacia de besarlo fugazmente en su mejilla. ¿Qué en el infierno les sucedía hoy en día a las chicas? A él nunca le interesaron para nada ninguna de esas cabezas huecas y no pensó que ella fuera una de esas tantas sin cerebro. Bien, al parecer se había equivocado. Y eso realmente lo irritaba porque él pensó que al fin había hallado una chica que compartía su inteligencia y manera de ver las cosas.

Esa noche, como cada otra noche desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, él la escoltó hasta su dormitorio. El se lo diría esa noche. Que esa absurdidad tenía que parar. El no permitiría más insensatez de parte de ella. El tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y él era un individuo que sabía lo que deseaba y lo que esperaba de la vida. Era mejor romper ahora que prolongarlo para que a la larga y a la postra ella sufriera innecesariamente; no que le importara eso...

-Buenas noches, John. - Ella entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un ruido definitivo pero suave.

John se quedó de una pieza, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. Luego, inmediatamente se sacudió fuera de su sorpresa. Ella entendía. El estaba agradecido de que ella no mencionó la horrenda palabra. Sip, ella era una chica inteligente y había entendido lo que quiso decirle. Agradeció al cielo el hecho de que aún existían algunas chicas inteligentes.

Sintiéndose demasiado alegre, él se dirigió al techo de la mansión a fumar. Mirando fijamente a la negra manta cubierta de diamantes fulgorosos, él procuró en verdad intentar sentirse feliz. Pero no lo estaba. El reconoció que estaba forzando la sensación. Como si fuera una revelación que provino del cielo, él entendió por qué. El no había sido honesto con ella y no le dejó saber lo que pensaba de su despliegue de _emociones_. John estaba engañándole. Era toda su maldita culpa que él no estuviese gozando de su cigarillo. Se colocó abruptamente de pie y lanzando lejos de si el cigarrillo, él caminó resuelto al cuarto de Rogue. Ella lo escucharía.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y solitarios, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado para dormir. El llegó a la habitación y entró. Ella dormía; su rostro parecía etéreo en la oscuridad, las dos franjas de plata recordándole a la suave luz de la luna. Mirándola fijamente, pensó que quizás no debía despertarla y que él podía esperar hasta mañana.

¡Mierda¿Qué en el infierno le sucedía a él? La despertaría y le diría ahora. Estaba actuando como un maldito cobarde. El sacudió su hombro con ninguna gentileza. Confusa, Rogue abrió los ojos. -John... ¿Sucede algo? –

El le dijo con aspereza: -Muévete hacia el lado. –

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó, todavía desorientada por el sueño. Colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro por debajo de su cabeza, aprovechándose de la cortina de caoba suave para evitar cualquier contacto con su piel, se acomodó junto a ella en la cama. Estaba caliente, siempre lo estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, John? –

El la miraba fijamente, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle.

-¿Qué es, Johnny? –

-No es nada. - Allí estaba otra vez, actuando con cobardía.

-De verás, John... –

-¿No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada por un segundo, Marie? Tu incesante parloteo puede despertar hasta los muertos. –

Rogue arqueó ambas cejas. Pero no dijo nada más. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos. Sus ojos conectados con la turbulenta mirada, quemándola... con que; ella realmente no podía discernir. John era un enigma para ella y ése era uno de sus rasgos que la atraía a él, como una mariposa nocturna a la luz solo para ser quemada. Pero no le importaba morir en esa manera; en lo absoluto; marcada por su fuego.

John la miraba; era ya momento de dejarle saber como todo entre ellos dos cambiaría de manera permanente. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, él le dijo:

-Me dijiste buenas noches pero se te olvidó decirme que me amas. –

Ella mordió su labio inferior para contener una risita suave; él sonaba bastante contrariado, incluso levemente enojado. -No me olvidé. Solo quería que vinieras a pedírmelo.-

-Pequeña hija de... - Él comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo pero fue interrumpido.

-Si te atreves a terminar esa frasecita, no lo escucharás. –

Él cerró su boca y esperó... y esperó un poco más. -¿Bueno?- El exigió.

Una dulce y grande sonrisa ensanchó esos labios que él tanto adoraba besar. -Te amo, Johnny. –

El, el endurecido y frío piromaniaco del instituto, dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño. Sí, él le agradecía al cielo; todavía habían chicas inteligentes como ella que lograban mantenerlo enroscado alrededor de su pequeño dedo. Arrimándola contra su cuerpo duro, él dijo en lo que Rogue reconoció como un gruñido. -Y espero que no vuelvas a olvidarlo. –

Ella sonrió. ¡Ah, su Johnny era todos menos fácil pero... ella lo amaba así!


	5. ¿Por qué no?

**N/A**: Este es un prompt para la comunidad **30limones** en el livejournal. El tema o prompt que elegí es el #4: _La emoción de lo prohibido o "No, no debes... acá deja que te ayude." _Llevaba ya varias semanas con la idea para este fic. Es la ruta normal en todos los fics que he leído que Pyro es quien siempre busca a Rogue y decidí hacer uno rompiendo la norma... ¿Qué tal si es Rogue quién decide buscar a Pyro? Les advierto que tiene escenas fuertes de sexo. ¡Sh h h! Qué quede entre nosotras¿sí?

Y... no me he olvidado de Obsesión. La historia ya la terminé, es que le estoy haciendo unos cambios al capítulo que debo subir ahora. Tan pronto como escriba esos cambios, lo posteo. No se enojen conmigo.   


**-X-**

Por dos semanas le había ignorado por completo. Ni tan siquiera le daba la oportunidad para que le replicara con uno de sus comentarios mordaces. No señor. Rogue nunca le perdonaría el hecho de que los abandonara por seguir a Magneto. Todavía no podía entender por que Bobby le había ayudado. Si hubiese sido su decisión lo habría dejado para que se pudriese allí en la isla de Alcatraz.

Pero, entonces, si sentía tanto rencor hacia John¿porqué su corazón latía desaforadamente cada vez que lo sentía cerca? Cada vez que le escuchaba hablar con ese registro profundo de voz, toda su piel se erizaba y añoraba... Ella sacudió su cabeza, eran ideas tontas que no debía permitir que se alojaran en su mente. John era un imbécil, un cretino, un bueno para nada. No debía perder su tiempo contemplando esas peculiares ansias que la asaltaban desprevenidamente.

Extrañas imágenes en las que se veía a si misma en los brazos del piromaniaco, ella besándole con desenfrenada pasión. Sus manos bajando por todo ese fornido pecho -el cual ella no recordaba que fuera así. Sus dedos enredándose en su cabellera rubia -¿John era rubio? Siempre había pensado que era moreno...- y besando esos labios que tenían la forma de un eterno puchero.

¡No! Era imposible que ella le deseara así, casi como una necesidad física.

Ella dejó escapar una risita algo histérica. Jubes le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Rogue imaginó que debía estar pensando. Su amiga estaba enloqueciendo; estaba al borde de una depresión nerviosa. Eso era lo que todos estaban esperando de ella desde que regresó a la mansión _curada_. Su piel ya no era venenosa. Y pensó, que quizás ahora si tendría una relación normal con Bobby.

_'No es lo que yo quería'_ Le había dicho Bobby con una frialdad desconcertante, desaprobando de su decisión apenas un mes atrás. Todo terminó. Pues al carajo con él. Era eso lo que **ella** quería. ¡Coño! El no era quien tenía que contender con el vacío frío de no poder tener contacto físico con nadie. Pero... en ocasiones, se hallaba a si misma ponderando si habría sido acertada su decisión, porque a veces en las noches, cuando estaba tirada en su cama, sentía que había perdido una parte esencial de su ser.

Y en una de esas tantas noches en que el sueño le eludía, caminaba por los vacíos corredores de la mansión, intentando en no pensar que tal vez Rogue se había marchado para siempre y solo estaba Marie.

Fue entonces que halló a John. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá del cuarto de estar, el televisor encendido. Rogue se acercó a él, silenciosa y le observó detenidamente. Con el corazón atascado en su garganta, ella pensó que él era apuesto. Demonio, siempre lo había pensado. Mucho más que Bobby. Sin embargo, como una tonta había elegido a Bobby porque era lo que todo una niña buena debía hacer... Todo dio piruetas a su alrededor, por primera vez realizando lo que siempre había sentido por John.

Todo su ser fue atacado por una infinidad de sensaciones tumultuosas. ¡Dios¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega¿Quizás había sido un corazón despechado quien la había llevado a tener esa actitud hostil con John? La rabia y la furia le habían ofuscado sus sentidos la primera vez que Logan llegó a la mansión con un John recién salido del hospital. Ororo le informó a todos los estudiantes que John era bienvenido a la mansión. _¡Já!_ Había pensado ella con rencor desmedido, por ella podía morirse frente suyo y si de ella dependía que él viviera no levantaría ni un dedo para ayudarle. Imbécil.

Pero, ahora después de esa revelación¿quién había abandonado a quién?

Y Rogue hizo lo único que su corazón le dictaba en ese momento. Se sentó junto a él y sin delicadeza alguna, le tomó por el cuello de su camiseta. El abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y desorientado.

-¿Qué carajo...? -

Ella no le dejó terminar porque le plantó sus labios sobre los de él, abriendolos para que su lengua tuviera aceso a todo el interior de esa boca. Al escuchar ese gemido brotar del interior de John, todo en ella se encendió de placer.

John la abrazó con fiereza a su cuerpo; estas dos últimas semanas habían sido la peor tortura de su vida. La frialdad de Rogue había sido su castigo. Sin embargo, esa apatía suya solo había servido para echar mas leña a su deseo por ella. El subió su mano y la enredó en la larga cabellera marrón mientras profundizaba el beso y saboreaba todo el interior de esa cavidad húmeda y dulce. Los papeles se intercambiaban, ahora John era el agresor y se lanzó sobre ella. Todo su cuepro oprimiendo esas suaves partes femeninas.

-¿Qué sucedió con el no me hables imbécil pedazo de desperdicio humano? - El le preguntó sobre los labios femeninos, sus ojos brillando como la más oscura amatista.

-Cállate la boca y dedicate a besarme. -

Para John no fue ningún problema cumplir con esa orden; tantos meses soñando con besar esos labios. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Rogue, su erección rozándola. Un débil y prolongado quejido se escapó a través de los entreabiertos labios de Rogue. John mordió suavemente su barbilla para luego recorrer el mentón femenino con su lengua, deleitándose en la suavidad de esa delicada piel. Luego, esa boca ardiente bajó por el cuello hasta llegar al manguillo de su camisón. Tomándolo entre sus dientes, lo bajó por su hombro para dejar al descubierto su seno.

Las pupilas se dilataron al ver todo esa turgida piel, cautivado. Su mano se posó sobre la desnuda piel, acariciándola con reverencia. Todo el rostro de Rogue se contrajo en un singular rictus de dolor y placer. John le miraba, grabando en su memoria la expresión de ese hermoso rostro. Ojos cerrados, embelesada en la magia que provocaba esa mano. Cuando ese dedo pulgar rozó el pezón, ella jadeó. Bajando la cabeza con lentitud premeditada, su boca clamó la rosada punta, su lengua prodigándola de generosa embestidas de placer mientras halaba esa punta hasta el interior de su boca. Rogue apenas se cae del sofá, ese ataque sensual sobresaltándola, desde sus entrañas subiendo un ardor como ninguno, tomando posesión de todo su ser.

Con su otra mano, él subía lentamente su camisón de dormir, sus dedos friccionando ligeramente a todo lo largo de esas piernas bien torneadas. Todo el cuerpo femenino era pura simetría, desde el primer momento que la vio pensó que era la más hermosa criatura sobre la faz de la tierra y deseó que fuera solo suya. Toda ella, con su lujurioso cuerpo. Y ahora, al fin, no sabía porque gracia del cielo, la tenía entre sus brazos. Alejó su boca del seno para observarla, todo el material satinado de su ropa de dormir alrededor de su cintura y alcanzó a ver sus bragas. Encaje negro sobre blanca piel. ¡Dios, era bella!

Sus dedos frotaron suavemente el delicado bordado y ella alzó sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento. Encanjando un dedo en uno de los bordes, haló la pequeña braga con destreza. El ahogó un suspiro al deshacerse del diminuto material, sus ojos clavados en esa parte femenina. Colocó la mano sobre los lustrosos rizos y la presionó contra esa sensible parte. Ella ronroneó, subiendo todavía más su cadera. John volvió a bajar su cabeza, rozando su nariz cerca del ombligo femenino, aspirando todo ese aroma único. Sus dedos retornaron a todo ese suave pelaje, delineando sus dobleces y hallando ese minúsculo organo.

Rogue aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba segura de que pronto moriría del puro deleite. Nunca estuvo preparada cuando él le introdujo un dedo.

-¡John!- Gritó ella, sin importarle quien pudiese escucharla. Todo sus sentidos estaban centrados en esa mano firme que provocaban esas ondas de agridulce gozo que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuando tan solo se hallaba al borde de su culminación, ella le empujó con algo de violencia. No; ella no le iba permitir que la llevara a la cúspide sin ella haber tocado, besado, acariciado...

Un sorprendido John vio como una agresiva Rogue se arrojaba sobre él. -Ahora me toca a mi- Y de un tirón le arrancó la camiseta sobre su cabeza y brazos. Pequeñas y delicadas manos acariciaron ese recio pecho. El ya no era un niño, casi comenzaba a ser un hombre. Las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre esa sólida piel, en ocasiones hallando leves cicatrices... Cicatrices que él no tenía antes de marcharse con Magneto. Ella colocó su entreabierta boca en su hombro y la lengua femenina le rozó sutilmente. Le agradó escuchar su gruñido de aprobación; se sentía poderosa. Ella también podía crear magia y despertar sensaciones en él. Bajó su boca, su lengua saboreando el gusto a salitre de esa caliente piel.

John tomó la nuca femenina y la apretó con ternura, dándole todo su consentimiento a sus ministraciones. Sintió esas suaves manos bajar por su costado y comenzar a deslizar sus pantalones, para luego hacer lo mismo con su calzones tipo boxeador. Cuando esa menuda mano atrapó su endurecido miembro, un bramido ahogado subió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y él había pensado que no podía existir tortura tan hermosa como esa... estaba equivocado. Porque cuando ese rostro bajó y esa deliciosa boca lo clamó, casi pedía toda cordura.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, mientras esos labios rozaban toda su longitud, la dulce lengua despertando en él sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas. Y entonces fue él quien esta vez, cuando creyó que no podría soportar más, que la alzó en sus brazos. Tomando cada una de sus piernas, las colocó en la cintura masculina y suavemente, saboreando cada minuto, la hizo resbalar sobre su erección. Al sentir la barrera que le dificultaba su aceso al interior femenino, una singular y fiera posesividad se apoderó de él. John era el primero en hacerle el amor.

Rogue se mordió su labio inferior, el hermoso rostro contraído en lo que parecía ser una mueca de dolor y dicha. Ella continuó bajando y no estuvo por completo satisfecha hasta que lo sintió dentro de ella, tocando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Solo entonces dejó escapar un grito sofocado. John la apretó contra sí, escondiendo su rostro entre sus senos, todo el camisón femenino formando una suave laguna de satin alrededor de la cintura femenina. Rogue enredó sus dedos en la rubia cabellera para obligarle a subir su rostro y besarlo. Ambos comenzaron a mecerse, cada uno siguiendo el ritmo del otro.

El la escuchaba gemir, ese exquisito sonido haciéndolo perder toda cordura. Toda esa humedad alrededor suyo, contrayéndose. Las manos masculinas recorrían con languidez cada una de las curvas deliciosas del cuerpo femenino. Luego entrelazó sus manos con cada una de las manos femeninas. Ojos como el mar en tormenta mirando fijamente los marrones y en ellos pudo ver el brillo de quien es totalmente sorprendido, al experimentar la maravilla de alcanzar la cumbre, de tocar un pedazo del cielo. Todo acompañado por un suave grito y él a su vez, se unió a ella con uno suyo.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Para luego dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Apenas sobre un murmullo, ella dijo, -Bienvenido a casa, Johnny. -

El la abrazó con desmedida fiereza. Sí, al fin él había llegado a su hogar...


	6. Etica no existía en su vocabulario

Bueno, otro drabble nacido de otro prompt, esta vez de un site llamado _**Toasted Writing Prompt**_. Lo vi y pensé, esto es para un Pyro/Rogue. El prompt era: La palabra ética no era parte de su vocabulario. Espero les guste. ;)

**-X-**

La palabra ética no era parte de su vocabulario. No señor. Tampoco lo eran la moral y lo correcto. Pyro solo había aprendido a tomar lo que le agradaba y ya. Tal vez era una actitud egoísta, pero ¿cuándo él había pensado en los demás? Solo una vez cometió ese error y se arrepintió grandemente. Fue cuando decidió hacerse a un lado y permitirle a Bobby que pretendiera a Rogue.

Pero no más. Al demonio con hacer lo correcto...

Por esa razón cuando vio a Rogue caminando por el parque no lo pensó dos veces... Si era sincero consigo mismo, ni tan siquiera lo pensó. Había sido más un reflejo nacido de la ansia, de tantos meses sin verla, de soñar con ella. Con pasos apresurados, se acercó a ella y tomándola por los brazos, la apretó a su cuerpo. Ojos abiertos de par en par, esos rojos labios se separaron para gritar, asustada y sus labios tomaron posesión de ellos. El beso fue uno lleno de anhelo y afán de sentirla suya aunque no lo fuera.

La mutación femenina nunca reaccionó. Al dejar libre la boca femenina, los ojos tormentosos miraron los marrones. Y esperó a que le insultara, le discutiera y le llamara traidor. Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue enviarle una sonrisa enigmática.

-Bueno, ya era hora. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? -

El la miró sorprendido. Esta vez fue ella quien le besó, y él cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en la dulzura que le proveía esa boca. Si hubiese sabido que para ella tampoco existía la palabra ética...


	7. Tres Cosas le Hacía Feliz

St John Allerdyce era un tipo que se conformaba con muy poco. Sólo tres cosas le hacía feliz: fumar un buen cigarrillo, jugar con fuego y observar a la belleza sureña caminar. Y si lograba hacer las tres cosas al instante, su felicidad era completa. La cual sucedia alrededor de las cinco de la tarde; cuando él estaba exhalando un cigarrillo, en una de las palmas de su mano tenia una bola de fuego y precisamente en ese momento pasaba frente suyo la diosa entre los insectos, su trasero moviéndose de lado a lado como siguiendo una cadencia silenciosa. ¡Cómo él amaba ver ese trasero! Y le importaba un verdadero bledo si era la novia de su amigo. Era esa la razón por la que siempre se sentaba en ese lugar todos los días a esa hora pues era la ruta que siempre tomaba hacia la biblioteca para estudiar -era una verdadera lombriz de libros. Sin embrago, en ese particular día, sucedió lo inesperado. una de las libretas que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo. Ella se agachó a recogerla y John se irguió, procurando tener una mejor visión del redondeado posterior y le dio una apreciativa ojeada por dos, tres... diez segundos. ¿Sería su imaginación o acaso Rogue se estaba tomando mucho tiempo para recoger esa libreta? Para su sorpresa, Rogue se enderezó y girándose, le dijo con ese acento que tanto le enloquecia:

-Espero te haya agradado esta nueva vista, cariño. - y enviándole una guiñada, continuó su rumbo dejando atrás a un boquiabierto John.

Luego de varios segundos de asombro, una enorme sonrisa curvó los labios masculinos y comenzó a contar las horas en anticipo del próximo día; no podía esperar a ver que sorpresa le tendría en la tarde en su destino a la biblioteca.


End file.
